Hitoshi and Mayumi
by XxWarriorWolvesxX
Summary: Hitoshi Amano is known to all his teachers at school as a "juvenile delinquent," for skipping lessons and sleeping during class time. But when he meets a girl called Mayumi Ando, everything improves and his life heads for a permanent change forever...
1. A New Friend, a New Start

**Chapter One**

"WAKE UP!"

"W-what?" Hitoshi blinked his eyes open.

"Amano-san!" Hitoshi's teacher, Mr. Hayasaka stood looming over his student, glaring down at him. "It is the first day of your first year at high school! We're only halfway _through_ the day, and look at you! Sleeping during the lesson! It's not good enough!"

"Sorry, Hayasaka-sama," Hitoshi muttered under his breath, grinning to himself.

"It is _not _a laughing matter!" Hayasaka snapped, enraged and frustrated. "In fact...detention! Come and see me after school today!"

"_Aww,_ but-"

"No more excuses! It's your turn to recite the next paragraph of the article we're on now! Page 5, second from the bottom, go, go, go! Arise, boy, to your feet, start reading, keep it flowing!"

Hitoshi clunked to his feet, opened the book and read...

"Ku-"

_Brrrrring._

The lunch bell rang. At the right moment. Hitoshi dropped the book onto the table as though it were a piece of litter, and dashed outside.

He sat down in the shade of a cherry blossom tree. Ryou Fujibayashi, a girl from his class, scurried over to him.

"Hitoshi! You'll never guess! I signed up to be a class representative! The elections are next week!"

"Good for you. And why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you...can you help me prepare for my speech?"

"Why me?"

Ryou looked down at her knees. "Because..."

"Because-?"

"Do you want me to tell a fortune? Through palmistry?"

"Huh? Wha- I mean, okay."

"You're a male, so give me your left hand, Hitoshi."

"Left." He slapped his left hand into Ryou palm.

Ryou widened her eyes in great surprise as she stared at the lines streaked on his hand.

"What?" Hitoshi asked urgently, glancing at her face. "What is it?"

"It-it is foretold that y-you will have a romantic meeting with a nice girl today."

"_What?"_

Ryou nodded shyly. Then, she spun around and hopped away.

"_What's up with her," _Hitoshi thought.

"Hello!"

A friendly voice spoke. Hitoshi looked up.

A girl he had never seen before stood in front of him.

"I was wondering if I could sit here?" she inquired.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Hitoshi shuffled over on the bench. "Plenty of room here!"

The girl was very beautiful. She had dark, gorgeous midnight-blue eyes, so shiny that Hitoshi could see his own golden brown eyes reflected in them, clearer than in any mirror. The girl also had bright, bubblegum pink hair.

She beamed. "Thanks. My name is Mayumi Ando, by the way. In Class A."

"Hitoshi Amano. I'm in Class C."

"Nice to meet you, Amano-kun!"

"Nice to meet you, too."

"_Could this be the one?" _Hitoshi wondered to himself. _"Is she the girl that was mentioned in Ryou's fortune?"_

He cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, I know all of the students in the first two grades of this school pretty well, because they were with me in the past schools I've been to, but I've never seen you around. Are you new?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not new. I started this school last year, but my body was weak, and I always got extremely sick, so I missed a lot of important things in my first year here. And because of that, I had to do a repeat of my first grade."

"So you're older than me by a year."

"Yes."

"Wow."

The two of them ate their lunches in silence, and occasionally, he would offer her some of his food, and she would refuse and give him part of hers, but he would give it back, saying that she needed it.

When school was over, they said their goodbyes to each other and departed ways. As Mayumi left him, waving in the distance, she shouted, "My home is the tiny little family restaurant near the highway behind the school! You should recognize it. Come over any time you want!"

She disappeared and Hitoshi looked up at the sky, realizing that night had fallen. It was time to go back to his own home.


	2. Enchantments

Please note that although I'm always putting "-san", "-kun", "-chan", or "-sama" at the end of everyone's names, I still prefer writing characters' names in the English order (Mayumi Ando instead of Ando Mayumi, etc.) So, chapter two, we meet Hitoshi's friend, Kishiru, and delve deep into some mysterious business. Something funny also happens to Hitoshi. What is it? Find out in Chapter Two!

**Chapter Two**

_The girl's life is a lonely and neglected one._

_No one other than the girl exists...somehow …_

_Nothing born or dies here, in truth…_

_This is such a world…_

_The garbage doll the Girl had made sat stationary behind her. _

_Wishing…was that all she had to do? Wishes…to leave this pitiful little world behind…_

_Nevertheless, she grabbed her garbage doll and got up, walking over to the spotlight. She took just a deep breath…_

"_I wish for…"_

**Hitoshi's house**

There was a beeping sound. Hitoshi's alarm clock, going off. He rolled over in his bed and switched it off.

Slowly, Hitoshi removed the duvet off him. Sunlight prickled his face...daytime... finally.

It had been a long night. Hitoshi rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, disappointed to find it, yet again, deserted.

It seemed like his father wasn't around anymore. Hitoshi's mother had died from leukemia when he was just two years old. After that, Hitoshi's father was devastated, and so gave up his job for becoming a smoker and an alcoholic, and never paid any attention to his son, not even as a tender young child. Perhaps growing up all alone in this wretched town with no parent to nurture and care for him had sharpened Hitoshi's feelings and toughened him up. But all in all, he led a miserable life, and even more so when all the teachers back at school referred to him as a "juvenile delinquent."

"What's this I smell?"

He sniffed the air. He smelt a foul stench. Coming from him.

"Oh...yuck."

What was up with this scent? It ponged. He hadn't rolled into something stinky. What he _had _done last night wastake a bath. So what was _this_?

Hitoshi shook himself and glanced up at the calendar. It was Saturday. School had started on Thursday. That meant he had slept through Friday without waking. His second day of school!

Now that it was the weekend, he wondered what he could do. The girl, Ando, or rather, Mayumi, had told him to come around to her family restaurant anytime. But it was Saturday, and they also had school then. Hitoshi and his best friend Kishiru always skipped the Saturday class, though, because it was only a half-day lesson.

When he got to the small cottage that Kishiru hid out in, however, no one answered no matter how many times his knocked on the door. It was then that Hitoshi remembered that there was a key under the doormat. He bent down, dug his hand under the mat and pulled out the key, ramming it into the lock.

"Hello?"

No reply.

Hitoshi crept down the foyer and pushed the door of the bedroom in which Kishiru secretly, illegally dwelled. The door opened up ever so slowly, making a soft creaking noise as it swung inwards.

**Scene changes**

_The room blurred. Suddenly, it was empty and made of wood. When things went back into focus, the Garbage Doll noticed a giant table sprawled out in the middle of the room. There was a wheelie chair beside it, and a girl was sitting in it. A girl the Garbage Doll knew well. The girl clapped. The Doll used enormous strength to stand up. It mustered even more power to stomp slowly toward the girl. It had barely taken three steps before the Garbage Doll collapsed to the ground, unable to move anymore. "Wait," it thought. "I can't give up now! This girl made me to give me a life! She loves me! I can't give up on her! Not now!"_

_Determined, yet not FEELING its determination, Garbage Doll walked over to the girl. Even those few feet had tired it – yet it couldn't FEEL the tiredness! For some reason, Garbage Doll wished he could. The girl, meanwhile, was delighted and applauded. Then, she hugged Garbage Doll._

_The only warmth that Garbage Doll wanted was her warmth. It was resting around Garbage Doll right now, in this very moment. Yet, Garbage Doll had no collection of the joy, hope and happiness deep inside the Doll, or the joy within HER. But Garbage Doll liked it, even though its own feelings and emotions weren't felt._

**Change scene**

"Hitoshi! Hitoshi!"

His body was jerking around. Someone was shaking him. Kishiru!

Hitoshi busted out of the messy mound of heavy clothes, gasping desperately for air.

"We were both at school. It was just after lessons and I found you sleeping in the Art Club's meeting room. I was about to wake you up when I heard footsteps coming our way. So I hid us in the cabinet that stores all the art supplies. I think someone peeked round the doorframe in curiosity, but we were both hiding by that time.

"When I thought whoever it was had gone away, I stepped out of the art cupboard and found myself back in the bedroom here. It was pretty freaky."

"But I was here the whole time!" Hitoshi insisted earnestly.

"No you weren't. You were at school, with everyone else, although you didn't turn up at class. And you were wearing street clothes."

Hitoshi stared at him in bewilderment.

"No, really! Oh, and I saw that girl you were hanging out with on Thursday. I overheard her talking to herself about joining the art club. But it closed in May last year. That's what some seniors said yesterday. Doesn't she know that?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you were having a chat with her on our first day."

"Oh. Right."


End file.
